Cobarde
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot] Porque de todo, eso era lo que menos era. Ya era tiempo de dejarla ir. [YamchaXBulma BulmaXVegeta]


Esto se me ocurrió ayer, pensando en Yamcha. (Sí, en Yamcha).

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, como de costumbre.

**Cobarde.**

De todo, eso era lo que menos era.

– ¿No se lo diste? ¿Por qué?– La voz de Krillin, del otro lado de la línea sonaba perpleja y sorprendida. Él, por su lado, no podía admitir aún las verdades razones. No aún.

– No sé. No lo sentí correcto en su momento.

Un intercambio más de palabras, risas nerviosas de su parte y la promesa de pasar por la casa del otro. Luego colgó. Y suspiró mientras le daba vuelta a la cajita de terciopelo negro entre sus dedos.

Ese día cumplían otro año más. La lista se iba haciendo larga y los días se acumulaban uno a uno en el calendario. Y ella, que se hacía más distante con cada marca en el papel. La cajita negra lo acompañaba desde poco más de un año, siempre en el bolsillo del saco, del pantalón, de la camisa; siempre en espera. Nunca parecía el momento oportuno.

–Bulma… – Había empezado una vez, con la luz de las velas alumbrando la hermosa cara de ella. Se intentó armar de valor, pero no pudo. –Te vez hermosa. – Terminó diciendo, antes de darle un beso.

Se sintió cobarde. Igual que un par de ocasiones más, en que las palabras habían estado a punto de salir de sus labios; ahí, jugando con su lengua. Ninguna había resultado exitosa.

–Tiempo de aceptar las cosas. –Se dijo a sí mismo, una vez que la pequeña caja quedo respaldada en el cajón del escritorio y una taza de café tomó su lugar.

Todo había empezado desde que había llegado él, Vegeta. Yamcha no era tonto, a pesar de lo que solían decir los demás, y podía identificar aquél preciso instante en que su vida había cambiado de dirección. Lo peor de todo es que sabía, también, que no había retorno.

– Pero, ¿vivir en tu casa, Bulma?

– No es en la casa, es en el patio. –Lo corrigió ella esa vez, con esa voz de cuando algo era demasiado obvio para ella pero nadie más lo entendía. –Se pasa todo el día entrenando en la cápsula, ¿qué mal puede hacer?

Ese día, él le había dado la razón. Necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener y por muy mala impresión que él tuviera del Saiyajin, este era un guerrero sorprendente. Además… quizás no era tan malo.

Se repitió el mantra durante todo el mes. Las llamadas de ella eran constantes, más que nada para quejarse de los malos ratos que le hacía pasar el otro. Yamcha sonreía al principio, viendo como ella iba a buscarlo para aminorar sus ánimos y para que la estrujara, acariciándole el suave cabello.

Hasta que las llamadas y las visitas cambiaron de tono, de intensidad.

– ¡No lo soporto! –Se quejó, apenas él abrió la puerta, fulminándolo con la mirada y empujándolo contra la pared. – ¡Siempre gritando, siempre con sus comentarios hirientes! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? –Yamcha negó, dando un paso hacia atrás. – ¡Mi familia lo adora! –El dedo de ella sobre su pecho, golpeando. – ¡Lo adora! –Un paso más, la cara femenina milímetros más cerca. – ¡Lo odio!

Yamcha abrió los ojos en señal de perplejidad cuando ella lo besó. No esos besos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, cortos, breves, concisos. Medidos. No, era más bien un beso con sabor a rabia, que lo dejó sin aliento y sin palabras. Él se dejó llevar por el momento y le abrió la blusa, blanca, dejando al descubierto el delicado sujetador blanco también.

Más ocasiones como esa siguieron, aumentando de temperatura cada vez más. Siempre después de una pelea con el Saiyajin, con el nombre de él aún en la cabeza y el sentir que estaban haciendo algo mal.

– Voy para tu casa. –La voz autoritaria de ella le informó por teléfono a las tres de la mañana de un jueves cualquiera. El guerrero quiso replicar, decir que estaba cansado, que quería dormir y que no estaba de humor.

No pudo. Esos encuentros breves y agresivos le recordaban lo que había sido su amor en un principio, cuando ambos eran adolescentes. En ese entonces se sentía más vivo, más libre, más fuerte. La sentía a ella más ingenua, más juguetona. Pero los años se acumulaban y ya no eran los mismos; así que algo dentro suyo le decía que tenía que aprovechar y disfrutar todo lo que pudiera.

El anillo había llegado poco antes. Reamente no era lujoso o excesivamente caro, pero sabía que a Bulma le gustaría, dándole prioridad al valor sentimental de las cosas. Yamcha imaginaba escenario tras escenario, pero en cada uno jamás podía imaginarla lanzándose en sus brazos. El "sí" venía a su mente, pero de una manera poco efusiva, así que había decidido guardarlo hasta poder hacerla vibrar de emoción, llorar de alegría.

El tiempo se escapaba de sus manos.

Empezó a entender cuando pasó por ella a su casa y lo vio ahí, comiendo los postres que preparaba su madre. Sentado a la mesa, de una manera un tanto protectora y posesiva que lo había hecho fruncir el ceño y buscar a su novia con la mirada.

– Tenía hambre. –Y se había encogido de hombros, para luego tomar su chaqueta y salir delante de él.

– Entrena mucho, déjalo descansar. –Fue la segunda respuesta, un par de días después.

– Mujer, ¿ya no hay más de ese pastel? –La tercera no hubo palabras, pues Vegeta le robó la atención antes siquiera de que él preguntara nuevamente.

Lo vio. Ahí, delante de sus ojos. El brillo en los ojos de ella, la forma disimulada de él de comérsela con la mirada. Y la electricidad, entre ambos. Casi podía sentir la tensión que existía, atrayéndolos sin que se dieran cuenta mientras algo dentro suyo se abría paso entre las demás emociones que lo embargaban: celos. Y miedo.

– Creo que le gustas a Vegeta. –Se había animado a confesar, esperando que ella le asegurara que no era cierto, que todo estaba bien.

– Claro que no, Yamcha. –Contestó, sonriendo ligeramente y quitándole importancia al asunto. Lástima que nada podía quitarle el suave tono sonrosado a sus mejillas cuando, rápidamente, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

La perdía. Quizás ya lo había hecho. Y lo peor de todo es que entendía cómo había pasado todo y sabía que él jamás podría competir por ella. Por eso se alejó casi dos semanas. Dejó de llamarle y de buscarla, en espera que ella lo hiciera.

No lo hizo.

– Perdóname. –Suplicó cuando fueron a tomar un café, dos semanas después. Él, dolido. Ella, indiferente. –Fue mucho trabajo en la oficina.

– No te preocupes. –Aseguró Yamcha, apretando esa mano pequeña y femenina con la suya. –No pasa nada. –Aguantó un poco y luego, en un susurro casi inaudible, agregó. –Te amo.

Ella no respondió, pero no hacía falta. El nombre de Vegeta salió cinco veces esa noche durante la conversación. Todas, de los labios de ella. Aun así fue ella misma la que lo abrazó y besó, como antes, en la puerta del pequeño departamento.

– Quédate.

Bulma asintió y él la dejó pasar primero. Luego, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Esa sería la última vez que dormirían abrazados y que él besaría su blanca piel. Ella no lo supo mientras las caricias recorrían su piel, ni cuando esos labios tardaron ligeramente más de lo normal sobre los suyos. Ni cuando él susurró su nombre antes de caer dormido.

– Yamcha, no. No, Yamcha. –Repitió, negando con la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El café sobre la mesa, enfriándose. Sus manos en el regazo, temblando mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. Y él, en frente de ella, con el semblante serio y calmado pero el corazón hecho pedazos.

– Es lo mejor, Bulma.

– ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa triste y cansada. Podría enumerar las razones, describirlas e incluso señalarlas una a una, pero no hacía falta. No tenía caso.

– Es tiempo de aceptar la realidad. –Contestó, desviando su mirada. –Nosotros ya no vamos a ningún lado. –Luego la miró, fijamente, perdiendo el aliento ante su mirada. –Yo ya te he perdido.

Los sollozos de ella fue lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento, durante casi una hora. Luego, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, se dio por vencida. Asintió y recogió sus cosas, en silencio.

– Me lo agradecerás después. –Susurró él, cuando estaban de nueva cuenta frente a la puerta. –Sé feliz, Bulma.

Y la dejó ir. Así de fácil. Incontables días a su lado, sonrisas, besos, lágrimas. Noches. Los dejó ir, porque sabía que si no lo hacía él, quizás ella jamás partiría de su lado. Y siendo completamente sinceros, uno de los dos (al menos) merecía ser feliz. Quien sabe, quizás después él encontraría a alguien más.

La cajita siguió sobre su mesita de noche bastante tiempo más. Cubriéndose de polvo y de memorias añejadas. Hasta que ella, con la voz apenada, volvió a aparecer en su vida. Una llamada de casi media hora, un café a la vuelta de la esquina y un par de risas mal disimuladas, Yamcha desempolvó el esmoquin que tenía guardado en el fondo del armario.

Bulma se casaba. Y no era con él.

Yamcha no quería ir y ver al amor de su vida partir con otro, radiante de alegría. No quería ver las manos enlazadas y los besos compartidos. Pero, era tiempo de ser valiente y dejarla ir.

Y él, a pesar de todo, no era cobarde.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review!


End file.
